Virthee (NBZP)
Virthee is a Toa of Fire played by The Dark Chronicler in the NBZPRPG. History Virthee was a Matoran who came to the island of Mata Nui and was awaken by the Turaga, he was among the Matoran who worked to build the villages. During the thousand years before the arrival of the Toa Mata, Virthee spent his time training his skills in medicine. over this time, he neglected his physical strength, letting it deteriorate. After the Mata arrived, he was hopeful that Makuta's reign of terror was over. But it wasn't. About ten years after the Toa vanished, Virthee became the leader of a team involving Toa of each element, hoping to put an end to Makuta's rule permanently. But they failed, horribly. Each Toa was stripped of their mask and given a replacement Kanohi, they were also scattered across the island. All of them suffered from amnesia, but Virthee had the worst. He still struggles to believe that it actually happened. Around ten years afterward, he found a young Toa, and Matoran who was the Bionicle equivilant of a twelve year old. They were named Dreenan and Kirgon. He took care of them for nearly a quarter century, when Kirgon got tired of listening to Virthee, and sick of Virthee trying to teach them medical knowledge. Kirgon left out on his own, making Virthee wonder what he did wrong. It was made all the worse when Dreenan decided the same and left of twenty years later. After having both Kirgon and Dreenan leave, both hating him, Virthee become quite negative in his thinking. What could go wrong, always would. It also caused him to rethink his life, coming to the conclusion that he was only good at one thing, healing the injured. He began to focus his life on traveling the island, helping anyone who needed his help. Doing this gave him a small sinse of accomplishment, a sense of being useful. The last time he was seen, he was heading toward Ga-Koro, planning on collecting some seaweed. Adventures Appearance Dark red armor with a black under layer. Very thin, not very muscular, except his back, which has grown strong from carrying his medical equipment. His armor is chipped and cracked in places, and faded from years of use. Virthee wears the Mask of healing, which is black and dark red. The mask has black around his eyes and on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Elemental Abilities Being a Toa of Fire Virthee can create and control fire. He has very little control of this power, and it is weaker than other Toa would have. Medical Skills Being a Doctor, Virthee has medical abilities. He has years of training in healing others, carrying with him a variety of herbs, powders, and liquids. He is also well trained with his mask, giving him even better skills at healing. Fighting Skills Virthee isn't all that good at fighting. He lacks any real skills with his sword, and is physically weaker than other Toa Friends and Allies Miha Miha is a young Le-Matoran that Virthee and Jasik offer to help find her parents. Virthee was not exactly friendly at first, but soon warmed up to the Matoran. He has taken on the role of her protector. Berani Berani is a Toa of earth, and a member of Virthee's team of Toa. He does not remember her, and refuses to believe what he has been told multiple times, he refuses to believe that Berani was his girlfriend. Tethrah Tethrah is a Toa of Stone, and the brother of Virthee. The two don't always see eye to eye, but overall they are still brothers, and brothers stick together. They don't ofter visit each other, but have been working together to help Miha. Zire Zire is a Toa Virthee met while Traveling. He is Virthee's best friend out of everyone he has met so far. He is the only person Virthee knows who is part Toa part Skakdi. Virthee is glad to know the Toa of Air, though sometimes his violent side can slip out. Jasik Virthee admires Jasik, a Toa much older than himself. Despite what Jasik has been through, the Toa keeps a positive face. Virthee, who always looks toward the negative, sees this as something very valuable and wishes he could have that ability. Arkanian Kal Grochi Quotes "Okay, enough being nice. Let's just run for it." - Virthee's idea of escaping Kal without hurting Kal's feelings. "Who you calling old? I'm just a few years over Three thousand!" - Virthee complaining. Category:Toa (NBZP)